Face of the Mountain
For the variant, see . * is gold efficient without the passive and active effects. * This item becomes gold efficient in without . * Taking only the bonus health from into account, the active is worth and is |+120g}} gold efficient, increasing the gold efficiency of this item to . }} Similar Items }} Notes Face of the Mountain Shield Battery.png Face of the Mountain Deadly Phalanx.png * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, though the execute can only be triggered with melee autoattacks. * The Deadly Phalanx active can be cast on yourself. * The shield changes colors (from blue to yellow) right before it explodes. As an enemy, you can use this visual indication to avoid the explosion. * You can save the four charges and kill four or more minions, and heal nearby allied champions for around (50+20) per charge. This mass heal can help tremendously in a teamfight. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming 's user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|9 melee minions (20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20+20) and 3 siege minions (45+45+45) per 8 minion waves is 315g per 240 sec. 315 / 24 is 13.125 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, this is increased to per 10|8 melee minions (22+22+22+22+22+22+22+22) and 4 siege minions (51+51+51+51) per 8 minion waves is 380g per 240 sec. 380 / 24 is 15.83 gold per 10 sec.}}. ** After 35 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|4 melee minions (23+23+23+23) and 8 siege minions (56+56+56+56+56+56+56+56) per minion wave is 540g per 240 sec. 540 / 24 is 22.5 gold per 10 sec.}}. * Assuming user kills one minion every 20 seconds, it provides at least health regen per 5 seconds to the user and to the lane partner, not taking into account the missing health ratio. Old Icon Face of the Mountain item old.png‎|Face of the Mountain Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item was removed along with to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History and . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . * Spoils of War recharge duration reduced to 20 seconds from 30. ;V7.19 * Fixed a bug where casting its active on an ally out of range caused the player to walk in range, then cast it on the closest ally instead of the selected one. ;V7.12 * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Active shield VFX have also been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for . The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.22 * Active shields 2 champions: you and target allied champion. Automatically targets the most wounded ally if cast upon self. ;V6.13 * Minion execute changed to health from 400 health. ;V5.24 * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 * Health reduced to 450 from 500. * Now grants 2 gold generation. * Health ratio on heal removed. * Shield detonation damage removed. * Shield detonation now slows surrounding enemies by 40% for 2 seconds. ;V4.21 * execute base changed to 400 from 200. ;V4.20 * Health regen changed to 100% base health regen from 20 health regen. ;V4.5 * Recipe cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 20 from 25. * Health increased to 500 from 375. ;V4.3 * New Recipe: + + = * :}} ** Heal changed to 50 + from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * :}} ** No longer costs health to cast. ** Damage changed to + , from . ;V3.14 - November 26th Hotfix * Execute damage now only triggers on melee basic attacks. * Fixed a bug where bloblets could be executed. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: + + = * +375 Health * +25 Health regeneration * +10% Cooldown reduction * :}} Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * :}} You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * :}} Consumes 20% of your current Health to shield target ally for for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing as magic damage in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Face of the Mountain de:Gebirgspanzer es:Cara de la Montaña pl:Zbocze Góry ru:Face of the Mountain